Fight of the Phoenix
by CaptainCrash
Summary: Who is the Sleeping princess and what's her connection with harry? And does Snape have the courage to save the day?


I own nothing! Enjoy, it is the complete story, however I haven't read it since I wrote it 2 summers ago... I will be making adjustments. ENJOY  
  
Flight of the Phoenix.  
  
Harry watched the landscape become hazy, the colours bleeding into one another; as his mind wondered back to the summer's events.  
  
In his third week he went on holiday with the Weasley's to a castle in Wales where a girl lay sleeping on a bed, in a permanent sleep. She was separated from her soul about 20 years ago by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. She was known simply as the Sleeping Princess. Destined to remain soulless until someone found the cure. Unfortunately no one had the faintest idea where her soul was hiding. No one knows why You-Know-Who did this to an innocent child who became the most famous witch in the world. Until Harry came along!  
  
The Sleeping Princess was so popular that Harry, along with the Weasley's, had to spend a week queuing to see her. However to Harry, Ron and the Weasley twins it was worth it, because at the end they saw a priceless sight. Professor Snape was dressed as a muggle wearing his long, clean, hair in a ponytail taking strands of the princess's black hair, handing them to a frail witch who turned round. Harry was shocked to find it was:  
  
"Mrs Figg!" Harry said in a state of shock, not even noticing the girl on the bed would soon seem familiar to him.  
  
"Hello Harry! Have you met Severus Snape dear! One of my best students at Hogwarts, in love with that sweet girl Megan-"  
  
"Harry?" It was Hermione. "Harry your best putting on your robes we'll be there in a minute."  
  
"Harry are you ok? You haven't said anything since we left London!" It was Ron jabbing his wand into Harry's arm.  
  
"Ow… Yes, I'm fine… Just wondering what Snape's gonna do to us!" Harry laughed.  
  
Harry wasn't interested in what Dumbledore was saying. Nor did he care that Mrs Figg was the new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, or that they were having to do another subject: Combat and duelling. All he cared about was getting to the feast; queuing for a whole week before coming back to school had given him an appetite.  
  
"…Professor Hope will join us shortly… as she has had to do some rearranging of sleeping quarters due to having to re-take a year of Potions classes. She will spend the next year in the empty dorm in the Gryffindor Tower." The door at the back of the great hall swung open with ease, a young girl who looked no older than Harry walked in dressed in black robes, trimmed with red. She held the resemblance of the Sleeping Princess, the only variation being the girl before them had golden and red hair like a phoenix's feathers; and the Princess's hair was as black as Charcoal. "Everyone this is professor Hope."  
  
"Hey!" She smiled, walking down to the teacher's table. "You all look like you've seen a ghost!" Harry looked round to see bemused expressions on everyone's faces. Harry came to the conclusion that they were thinking the same thing as him. "I'm starving Dumbledore. Can we save the introductions till after the feast…? Moving three trunks is hard work!"  
  
"You should have let me help-" Snape began.  
  
"Only because it's your fault I had to move!" Hope picked a stick carrot from the filled plates and went to sit next to Professor Hooch.  
  
Once fed and watered they all made there way to their common rooms. The first years went straight to bed. Professor Hope went to her room and returned about midnight when only Harry, Hermione and Ron where left in front of the dying fire.  
  
"I'm sorry… I thought everyone would have gone to bed!" Hope went to leave.  
  
"No… You can come and sit!" Hermione dragged her back. "You should have come down earlier!"  
  
"Thank you!" Hope sat on a soft chair.   
  
"How come you have to re-do Potions?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Because dear, sweet, Snape hates my guts I beat him in Defence against the dark arts… He's said I failed my 5th year exam… So I've got to re-take that year."  
  
"That's the year we've in!" Ron pointed out.  
  
"Well I won't be there for long if I can help it. Snape gives me the creeps now! He's not the same person!" Hope muttered. "Not to be teacher-like or anything. Shouldn't you go to bed?" Hope said "Don't take offence!" She added quickly.  
  
"No taken!" Harry said. He was surprised she hadn't mentioned something about him being the boy who lived before now.  
  
"I'm sorry… I don't know your names!" Hope mentioned.  
  
"Well, I'm Ron Weasley, this is Hermione Granger and-"  
  
"I'm Harry Potter!" Harry said sharply, knowing what was coming.  
  
"Oh!" She sounded exited "I met your brothers before…they're very funny, well. Goodnight!" Hope opened the book she was reading.  
  
"She didn't know who I was, Ron!" Harry whispered walking up the spiral staircase.  
  
"So?" Ron asked.  
  
"Ron, everyone in the world knows who I am! She might be the sleeping princess."  
  
"No way! The hairs totally different!" Ron flopped onto his bed and fell straight to sleep. Harry collapsed on his own and drifted into a weird dream.  
  
First potion class would be the next day. Combat was the first lesson of the year. Hope was waiting for all of them.  
  
"Hello… Unfortunately, we have no weapons yet. So, it's going to be more of a history lesson today-"  
  
"No weapons! We've got our wands!" Malfoy cackled.  
  
"Voldermort doesn't always use his wand. He's had a tendency to use other weapons such as daggers, swords. You have to be prepared for the inevitable. Even you Malfoy! Voldermort could turn on your father like that!" She clicked her fingers. "He doesn't show mercy… For ANYONE!" Hope shouted. It was the first time anyone had publicly admitted knowing of the Malfoy Family's involvement with Voldermort.  
  
"Wait until my father hear about y-"  
  
"Tell your father I said hi!" Hope didn't care, or wasn't showing it.  
  
"Now to today's lesson… We will learn about the Russian Crusades."  
  
Malfoy was quiet for the rest of the day. Little did they know that he was plotting revenge.  
  
"Hope, you're late!" Snape mentioned when she walked in.  
  
"I had a class!" Hope glared  
  
"You'll be working with Longbottom. Let's see who makes a mess first!" Snape breathed.  
  
"You probably!" Hope smiled vindictively.  
  
"Today we will look at one of the killing potions. Not a poison! It's called Fire dream… It makes the drinker go slowly insane. Well get on with it." Snape snapped.  
  
Without anyone noticing, Malfoy managed to sabotage Neville and Hope's Potion, making Neville's caldron leak. Once Snape had cleared it up with a swish of his wand he turned on Hope:  
  
"What happened?" He asked, enjoying watching Hope go beetroot.  
  
"I did it right!" Hope explained.  
  
"Obviously you didn't! Shocking they let you carry on for another two years!" Snape carried on. Hope looked over Snape's broad shoulder to see Malfoy doubled up with laughter.  
  
"HIM!" Hope shouted. "He did something to it!" Hope pointed. Malfoy stopped laughing and put on his most innocent face.  
  
"He did sir!" Harry mentioned.  
  
"SHUT UP POTTER! You can't blame anyone but yourself! You're a coward if you do!" Before anyone had a chance Hope slapped Snape.  
  
"Outside!" He mouthed silently, following her out.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!" They could hear Snape roar.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!" Hope had shouted back. "You have no right to undermine me in there! I'm still a teacher. Taking Malfoy's word before mine. I don't lie! And you know that I could do that potion better than anyone else" Hope ran out of breath.  
  
"Ok!"  
  
"Oh, and don't speak to Harry like that… And get rid of the pet. He's getting you a reputation. Decide what side your on." Hope said; they could all hear her coming back. "It's good seeing you again!" She came back into the classroom looking as if she was the teacher who had taken Snape outside.  
  
"Malfoy, you have a detention!" Snape said walking back in, the colour of beetroot from anger. "Class dismissed!" They all began to file out.  
  
"Harry if Snape upsets you… Let me know! What you got now?"  
  
"Defence against the dark arts!"  
  
"Right class sit down! Miss Granger late, detention!" Snape shouted next lesson.  
  
"Sorry Snape old chap. My fault!" Hope sat next to Hermione.  
  
"Ah… yes… Erm… Well." Harry could have sworn Snape was blushing. Embarrassment and Snape had never gone together before.  
  
"I'm I getting a detention?" Hope asked.  
  
"No! And Hermione you don't have to …Er-"  
  
"Now Snape, get on with it man!" Hope and Hermione laughed.  
  
"Ah yes well today we will learn how to make a truth potion!" As Snape said this he watched Hermione raise her hand. "Yes miss Granger?" Snape asked wearily.  
  
"That's very complex. I don't even think we have the right ingredient-"  
  
"I think you are ready!" Snape walked into his cupboard to retrieve the ingredients.  
  
"Professor Hope?" Harry whispered over. "What's Snape playing at? He's spent the last few years saying we're good for nothing!"  
  
"He's testing me!" Hope Explained. "Tricky, tricky, tricky!" Hope muttered. "He knows you can't do it! He's trying to show me up!" She said as Snape came back.  
  
"Now you have everything you need except one ingredient." Snape waved his wand and a scroll unravelled in midair revealing how to make the potion. "This is Whelk stone!" He held it up. "It's here at the front. Come get it when you need it!" Snape sat at his desk.  
  
Hermione went and got theirs and went to put it in.  
  
"Wait Hermione… Let me look at it!" Hope held it out in her hand and examined it. "My ticket out of here!" Hope smiled. "Oi Snape!"  
  
"Ye-yes?"  
  
"This is not Whelk stone!"  
  
"It is… I'm positive!" Snape was up on his feet. Hope laughed;  
  
"NO. It's not! This is Gallic stone. It will not make a truth potion… It'll turn you into a rat!"  
  
"No it won't. Don't be absurd! Do you think I could mix them up?" Snape asked.  
  
"Yes!" Hope said flatly. "Well, if you're sure-"  
  
"I am!"  
  
"We'll make it… And you'll drink it…! Only if you're sure!"  
  
"Very well!"  
  
So at the end of the lesson Snape drank it and to the amusement of the Gryffindors in the class he turned into a rat. The bell went and professor Hope had still not turned him back.  
  
"See you all next week." Hope said happily. Circling the rat. Hermione, Ron and Harry waited outside the classroom while Hope turned Snape back.  
  
"That wasn't funny!" Snape shouted.  
  
"I warned you!" They heared Hope laugh.  
  
"I'm not letting you in my class again! You passed!" He bellowed.  
  
"Music to my ears!" Hope giggled. "Serverus… You might be good, but I'm way better! Don't forget that!" Hope began to leave.  
  
"Megan! Are you still taking the potion?" Snape asked in a tone unfamiliar to his character.  
  
"Yes!" She paused. "Once I knew it was safe! I just wish I could turn back. I miss flying!" Hope left the classroom.  
  
"Well I'll see you guys! I've got my own room! Hermione… If these boys get annoying and you want to talk, you know I am… That goes for you two too. Especially if Snape annoys you!" Hope said pulling her trunk out of the portrait and closing it.  
  
"She must be the sleeping princess! And she's using the pollyjuice potion!" Harry whispered.  
  
"Can't be pollyjuice!" Hermione stated.  
  
"Why?" Ron asked.  
  
"Because she has her memory… if it is her!" Hermione said. "Oh and her body's still in the castle." Hermione held up an advert from the Daily Profit.  
  
"We need to know the whole story. We know she was separated from her soul, but who by? When? I've got a horrible feeling it was Voldermort!" Harry ignored Ron's wince.  
  
"Harry! If Professor Hope knows Snape-"  
  
"She might have known my parents!" Harry ran up the spiral staircase to his room followed by Ron and Hermione, jumped under his bed to retrieve a photo album. He leafed through until he came to a photo near the back where his mother and another girl sat on a bench waving at Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Goodness!" Hermione gasped. "She hasn't aged a day!"  
  
"Any chance you've got a book on her?" Ron asked Hermione.  
  
"No. But there's one in the library! I'll get it tonight but we need to get to class!"  
  
"Here we go!" Hermione muttered reading a small leather bound book. "Megan Hope… Oh dear!" Hermione gulped back a tear.  
  
"What!" Ron said. Hermione read on.  
  
"Oh my!"  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh-"  
  
"WHAT!?" Both Harry and Ron asked together. Hermione put the book down.  
  
"She's basically your aunty!" Hermione explained. "She was adopted by you fathers family when her parents were killed by… by… You-know-who. She came here to Hogwarts; fell in love with a Slytherin boy. Who turned out to be a follower of You-Know-Who. She followed him one night and tried to kill You-Know-Who and in the process she was separated from her soul and put into an everlasting sleep! It then goes on to state the spell. No cure mentioned. I wonder where her soul was transferred to?"  
  
""If the Hope we've got has the memory of the real Hope. Wont she have the soul?" Ron asked. Harry and Hermione just looked at him.  
  
"All we need now is the spell to send her back!" Harry said.  
  
"And how whatever she was hiding in got her appearance!" Hermione wondered.  
  
"We can now start duelling!" Hope held up a dagger. "These have just been cast!" It was the first week in November. A knock came at the wooden door. Hope, who was dressed in black trousers that has splits up the sides and pale blue tunic top that revealed her midriff. She opened it. "Hello Snape!" She seemed a bit more pleasant to him now he wasn't her teacher. He was holding the goblet. "For me?" She asked.  
  
"Take it as soon as possible!" Snape muttered putting on the table.  
  
"Thank you!" She smiled at him. He scowled back.  
  
"I'll be going now!" He turned to leave.  
  
"No! I was wondering if you could help with a demonstration!" She held out two daggers for Snape to take. "Now these daggers require close contact. A bit old fashioned… But they are graceful!" Hope bowed at Snape who returned the bow. Snape was good! He blocked every single one of Hope's attacking blows. Hope got so frustrated she resorted to kicking Snape to the floor.  
  
"I told you. Your good, but I'm better!" Hope whispered loud enough for the class to hear. Snape got up on his knees and drove into her stomach. Hope doubled up in pain; Malfoy doubled up in laughter.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Snape looked horrified.  
  
"It's ok… I'll be ok!"  
  
"How can you be ok… you've got a great big hole in your stomach. Blimey, I just hope I'm as positive when I'm about to die!" Ron was shouting hysterically.  
  
"She's not gonna die!" Snape snapped.  
  
"It's not his fault… He doesn't understand Snape!" Hope let Snape lift her onto a chair. The hole was now consumed with flames. In no time at all the flames were replaced with ash. "There… I'm all better!" Hope jumped up! Snape, it was all my fault-"  
  
"No… It was my fault-" Snape stuttered.  
  
"No… I should have told you I didn't have the safety spell on them. I forgot!" Hope smiled.  
  
"Well… I'll leave you to it! Don't forget your potion!" Snape clumsily made his way out of the classroom.  
  
"I don't think I can stomach it right now!" Hope laughed weakly. Snape smiled at her.  
  
"Well at least we know were she's been for the last 20 years!" Hermione said at dinner. Ron and Harry looked at her blankly. "A phoenix!" Hermione sighed.  
  
"How'd you work that one out?" Ron asked; his mouth full of mash.  
  
"What is the only animal that dies in flames and is reborn from the ashes?" Hermione asked.  
  
"A phoenix!" Harry answered  
  
"I bet that inside You-Know-Who's wand is a Phoenix feather… I'd have to do some research of course-"  
  
"You don't need to. He has a tail feather of Fawkes inside his wand. So do I!" Harry spoke into his soup.  
  
"What?" Hermione and Ron said together.  
  
Something was still bothering Harry in the first week of December and so he decided to ask Hagrid about it;  
  
"Hagrid, who was Professor Hope in love with when she was in school?"  
  
"Oh, erm… well she wouldn't admit it now but Professor Snape!" Hagrid paused to drink his tea. "She was heartbroken when he joined forces with You-Know-Who. In fact I think he was the one who led her to him!"  
  
"She was in love with Snape?" Ron choked. "He's an ugly git!"  
  
"RON!" Hermione shouted.  
  
"Megan Hope…! Megan Hope. Where have I heard it before?" Harry muttered.  
  
"Snape called her it in potions class-"  
  
"SNAPE… Remember when we went to see the sleeping princess… We saw Mrs Figg. She said Snape was in love with Megan Hope-"  
  
"She's wrong there Harry. Megan told Snape how she felt and he laughed in her face. That was right before he sided with You-Know-Who! Heartbroken she was… Told me everything. She could tell your father you see… He wanted her to get with Lupin you see. He was also in love with her-"  
  
"But Hagrid, have you seen the way Snape looks at her?" Hermione mentioned.  
  
"Feels guilty I'd expect!" Hagrid reasoned.  
  
"Or maybe the man of stone actually has a heart!" Ron muttered.  
  
"Serverus Snape was not in love with Megan Hope, he was in love with your mother, Lily. He told Megan the day she told him how she felt!" Hagrid left them no room for argument so they decided to go and see Mrs Figg;  
  
"Yes! Snape was in love with Megan! He decided to tell her how he felt and well she said she didn't feel the same way. She lived with your father when her parents died… I assume you knew that?"  
  
"Yes!" Harry replied.  
  
"Well he was very protective of her and he would never see her with someone linked with Slytherin. But Serverus wasn't happy there. He wanted nothing more to be in Gryffindor. It breaks my heart to think about the man he might have been if he hadn't have wondered over to the dark side!"  
  
"And he was never in love with Lily, my mother?"  
  
"Megan's best friend. NO!" Mrs Figg was appalled by the thought.  
  
"Well thank you!" Harry, Ron and Hermione left Mrs Figg's classroom and straight into Snape.  
  
"Sorry Sir!" Ron muttered and walked on.  
  
"Stop there. You're up to something aren't you?" Snape enquired.  
  
"No sir. We're just on our way to see Professor Hope!" Hermione replied.  
  
"Ah carry on!" Snape walked off in a quicker pace. He'd gone quite pale, probably still ashamed of stabbing Hope.  
  
"I've got it! Who would know what happened between Snape and Hope?" Hermione asked loudly.  
  
"Black and Lupin!" Harry answered.  
  
"Speak of the devil!" Someone whispered into his ear.  
  
"Lupin!" Harry smiled.  
  
"My name used in vain?" Lupin asked leading them into an empty classroom.  
  
"Megan Hope is awake! Well not so much awake as-"  
  
"I know Ron, calm down!"  
  
"We've been told that hope was in love with Snape and when she told him he laughed at her-" Harry was cut off by Hermione-  
  
"However we've also been told Snape was in love with Hope but she told him he wasn't her type, and that's why he turned to You-Know-Who. Which ones right?"  
  
"Both!" Lupin answered smugly.  
  
"What?" Harry said, confusion in his voice.  
  
"It's amazing what a pollyjuice potion can do!" Lupin smiled weakly. "Your father was very protective of Megan; as were all of us. The way people are of you Harry." He glanced at Hermione and Ron. "With Snape's family being mixed up with You-Know-Who, James didn't want Megan anywhere near Serverus. We didn't realise how much he hated Vold-You-Know-Who. So when Lily told us Megan was in planning on telling Serverus we brewed a pollyjuice so that we'd be ready. Then we found out he felt the same so we had to do the same for him. It was horrible seeing her heartbroken. But it was for the best-"  
  
"Until he went to the dark side!" Hermione mentioned.  
  
"Yes well I must say that was a set back." Lupin sighed. "But he's on the right track now… His heart was never in it anyway-"  
  
"Remus!" Hope ran into his open arms and hugged him. "You've aged… A lot!" The girl giggled.  
  
"And you my dear, haven't aged a single second. Hairs a bit different though!"  
  
"It's the potion old Snape's got me on. It give me an aspect of the animal I was. The colouring of the phoenix!"  
  
"A phoenix?! Why on earth a-"  
  
"Voldermort had a phoenix tail in his wand… Hey, are you staying for Christmas?" Harry hadn't seen Hope smile so intensely since she arrived.  
  
"I am!" Lupin smiled back. The presence of Hope seemed to take years of his appearance.  
  
"Oh good you'll have to tell me everything. How is everyone, Sirius, Peter, oh everyone!"  
  
"I'm afraid I have grave news on Sirius and Peter."  
  
"We'll leave you to it!" Harry, Ron and Hermione left leaving Lupin to fill Megan in on how Black had spent 12 years in Azakaban and that Peter was a traitorous little worm.  
  
"I forgot how much she's missed. I wonder how she took the news of my parents being killed by Voldermort. They were her family. She had no one else!" A lump formed in her throat.  
  
"I wonder what Snape looked like when he was younger?" Ron shuddered at the thought,  
  
"There'll be a photograph in the library. Come on!" Hermione said. Harry knew he would never look at Snape in the same way again. He was tall, thin with a small nose and short, clean, hair. He looked normal. He looked angelic!  
  
Harry woke early Christmas morning to a note on his bed telling him to go down to the great hall. It was so early Ron was still asleep.  
  
"Ron. Wake up!" Harry shouted sleepily. "Ron?"  
  
"I'm up! What time is it?" He asked eagerly.  
  
"3 am!" Harry gasped, crawling out of bed and down the spiral staircase to find Hermione waiting in a chair by the fire, Crookshanks curled up in a ball on her lap "What time did you get up?" Harry asked as Ron walked in.  
  
"I never went to bed!" Hermione looked wide-awake. At 5 they made there way down to the great hall.  
  
"I wonder what Hope's got Snape?" Ron asked walking down the marble staircase.  
  
"Shampoo!" Hermione remarked.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron said in shock; But also in admiration because he hadn't thought of it.  
  
When they walked into the great hall Hope, Lupin, Snape, Hagrid, Dumbledore and McGonagall around the largest tree waiting for them.  
  
"Merry Christmas" Hope said hugging each of them  
  
"Merry Christmas Profes-" Ron began.  
  
"Call me Megan… It's Christmas!" She winked. "I can't believe you are the only three that stayed. Everyone stayed when we came, didn't they Remus?"  
  
"Yes!" He answered shaking his first package. "You three going to stand there all day? Get opening your presents!"  
  
Ron got another maroon jumper; he didn't look pleased but put it on never the less.  
  
About an hour later Megan began opening her presents. She got a wizard chess set from Black. (So did Harry) and was now opening the present from Lupin. It was a pendant, with a black stone.  
  
"It should ease the side affects of Snape's potion!" Lupin put it on for her. "Have you had any yet?"  
  
"No, not yet. And Snape kindly assures me that he will know the cure very soon! But I will wear it always." Megan smiled. Snape coughed.  
  
"Megan, I got you this." He handed her an oblong package. She opened it.  
  
"A… magmabolt!" It was the latest broomstick. "I don't know what to say!" She seemed confused.  
  
"You said you missed flying!" Snape sounded slightly hurt.  
  
"Oh. Thank you! Very much- I got you something too!" She handed him a package. He tore the paper from it.  
  
"Shampoo?" He sounded more hurt, Lupin laughed,  
  
"Oh Megan I have missed you!" Lupin hugged her. However Megan regretted it.  
  
"I made it myself! Well professor Sprout help. I was never good at herbology. It took weeks!" Snape seemed a little happier. Dumbledore didn't look amused in fact he didn't look very well.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione all went up to the Gryffindor tower until dinner. Again all the tables were gone with only one large table in the middle. Neither Dumbledore, Hagrid nor McGonagall said much throughout the meal.  
  
"I am sorry about this morning!" Megan apologised swapping the sprouts for the mash potatoes. "I thought you'd still have your funny bone!"  
  
"I haven't had one for nearly 20 years!" before they even got to the Christmas pudding Dumbledore got up to leave.  
  
"Albus are you ok?" McGonagall asked.  
  
"I'm just tired!" Dumbledore explained right before he fell to the floor with a thud.  
  
"Albus!" Megan ran to him, kneeing on the floor. Harry, Ron and Hermione stayed in there seats as Snape put him onto an invisible stretcher and led him out of the great hall.  
  
"I think you three should go up to the Gryffindor tower. I'll let you know if there's any news!" Professor McGonagall suggested. "Megan, perhaps you should join them!"  
  
"I can stay…I can help!" Megan said assertively.  
  
"No. keep them company!"  
  
"That's the problem with looking like a child. You get treated like one!" Megan muttered following Harry up the marble staircase.  
  
"I wonder what's wrong with him?" Harry asked while playing a saddened game of wizard chess with Megan.  
  
"He's very old Harry!" Megan explained tactfully.  
  
"The Philosopher's stone could help him!" Hermione suggested.  
  
"There's none left Hermione. It was destroyed." Harry snapped.  
  
"I was only trying to help!" Hermione snapped back.  
  
"Is he going to die?" Ron asked meekly; stopping Hermione and Harry's fight. Megan sighed.  
  
"I think so Ron!" Megan said sadly. They played in silence until an angry voice was heard at the entrance:  
  
"I DON'T CARE. JUST OPEN UP!"  
  
"Snape!" They all said together. Megan got up and opened up the portrait, Snape clambered through.  
  
"How is he?" Ron asked immediately. Snape looked depressed; his completion greyer than ever.  
  
"He wants to see Megan and Harry!" Snape looked at the floor sourly. He didn't want to answer Ron.  
  
"Answer Ron!" It was more for her own benefit than Ron's.  
  
"Bad!" Snape's eye remained fixed on the floor.  
  
"Thank you Severus!" She touched his arm affectionately.  
  
"Yes… Er, I'll take you both!" He led them out of the portrait.  
  
"And she doesn't know he's in love with her!" Ron muttered flopping onto a chair. Sighing deeply.  
  
"Some people never see what's right in front of them, Ron!" Hermione explained stroking Crookshanks.  
  
"Harry, Megan. I fear I've ruined your Christmas!" Dumbledore croaked, lying on a mahogany four-poster bed.  
  
"You have not, you old fool!" Megan held his hand tightly. She looked deep into his eyes.  
  
"It was your first Christmas!" Dumbledore told her weakly.  
  
"Of many more to come… With you! There's still a few more years in you yet!" Megan was close to tears.  
  
"I fear not. Now listen Megan, don't humour an old fool. It is good to see you again; you are a credit to this faculty. I'm going to ask you to do something for me… Protect Harry!" Dumbledore paused to see Megan's reaction; Fear. "And I want you to be head teacher here at Hogwarts-"  
  
"No Dumbledore! I can't. Professor Mcgon-"  
  
"I want you to! You know the score with Voldermort…Your not scared of him!" Megan knew this was a lie but kept quiet, a plan forming in her head. "Harry, be good for Megan; no getting into trouble. And you need to protect as well. She lost her childhood. She is still innocent to the world, as you are! Look after each other… I'm sorry, I need my rest!" Dumbledore said apologetically.  
  
"Don't worry Albus. We understand! Come on Harry." Megan led Harry out. Turned and said. "I'll be back soon!"  
  
Waiting in the hall ware Lupin, McGonagall and Snape all looking worried. A sobbing Hagrid had just gone passed Megan to put the wood he had in his hand on the fire in Dumbledore's room. Megan broke down in tears in Lupin's arms as Professor McGonagall walked over to Harry:  
  
"Are you all right dear?" She asked.  
  
"Yes!" Was all he could manage.  
  
"Snape would you mind taking Harry to the Gryffindor tower?" Megan asked drying her tears.  
  
"Perhaps you should go with him Megan?" McGonagall suggested quietly.  
  
"Stop fussing over me!" Megan shouted. "I'm not a child!"  
  
"Megan!" Lupin said firmly.  
  
"I'm sorry professor!" Harry noticed for the first time McGonagall was the only teacher Megan would not call by her first name. Harry figured it was out of respect.  
  
"I'm sorry too! Perhaps I should take Harry!" McGonagall led Harry away.  
  
"Professor? How did Megan lose her childhood? Dumbledore said it to me!" Harry asked while travelling up the staircase.  
  
"Unlike you she was old enough to remember what happened to her parents. She even witnessed them being killed. She was eight years old. From that day on she was consumed with revenge. By the time she came here she knew every spell and potion that could kill. She admired Snape for his love of the dark arts, however when she found him in league with you-know-who she followed Snape, it led her to her downfall.  
  
I must warn you Harry, Megan will become very sick before long if we, if Snape does not find a cure!" They stopped at the portrait. "We will keep you informed, Merry Christmas!" McGonagall said mournfully and left Harry to clamber through the portrait to Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Are you ok Harry?" Hermione asked jumping up from her seat. Harry nodded weakly.  
  
"And Megan?" Ron asked.  
  
"Bad! Very bad!" Harry collapsed on a chair by the fire.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione hardly saw the teachers over the next few days. In fact they didn't even she Megan at all for a week. She turned up in the Gryffindor common room late New Years Eve looking extremely exhausted. She looked as if sitting down caused her excruciating pain.  
  
"What has happened to you?" Hermione asked fetching a blanket from the settee. Draping it loosely over the pale girl.  
  
"I've been making Dumbledore comfortable, he's in a little pain… Only tears weren't enough!" She sustained the pain as she pulled up her sleeve to reveal restoring lacerations.  
  
"You used your blood?" Ron's nose wrinkled in disgust. Hermione twinged at the thought of the pain.  
  
"It helped though Ron. It's worth the pain. It's just… I can't do anything else." She added in sorrow. She looked up at the clock on the mantle. "2 minutes to go!" A knock was heard at the portrait. Megan tried to get up.  
  
"I'll get it!" Harry sat her back down and opened the portrait.  
  
"I've found the cure-" Snape said flatly looking at Harry. "Can I talk to you…? Alone!" He helped her up slowly and led her to the window; out of earshot.  
  
"Yes Snape?" She asked weakly.  
  
"Erm… Well… You have to kiss Remus!" Harry watched Snape's ears go pink as Megan laughed at him.  
  
"Excuse me? The thing that will save me; is kissing a werewolf?" Megan wrapped her cardigan tightly round her.  
  
"No… You have to kiss your true love!" At this Ron let out the most ridiculous laugh. Snape handed her the book that the cure came out of.  
  
"You seriously think Remus is my true love?" Megan ignored Ron's now stifled laugh.  
  
"Yes!" Snape asked defiantly. Megan shook her head, put her hands round his neck and kissed him. Nothing happened! Now feeling ashamed she tried to hide her disappointment in her voice;  
  
"Happy New Year Snape!" Harry watched her give the book back and leave through the portrait, drying her eyes at the same time.  
  
"Professor Snape, sir. Could I have a look at that book?" Hermione asked meekly. Snape simply glared at her and hurled the book to the floor. He left wearing an exceptional expression on his face; one of self-loathing and self-pity.  
  
They didn't see hide nor hair of either Snape or Hope until the day that the rest of the school returned, and Lupin had left. Giving Harry strict instructions to look after Megan. They never had a chance to explain to Snape or Hope why the Cure didn't work. Snape wouldn't even look at them in potions and Hope wasn't teaching any more. She spent all her time with Dumbledore. The cure was neglected when news of exams were given.  
  
In the second week after Easter the sad news was given to the school;  
  
"Students. I regret to inform you that Professor Dumbledore died peacefully in his sleep lest night!" Hope was fighting back tears. An uproar broke out within the hall. A few first years began crying. George and Fred had nothing to say for once in there lives. "A memorial service will take place the last two lessons next Friday, and you all will be left under the supervision of Filch, the prefects and the head boy and girl this Friday as the teachers attend his funeral."  
  
"And I will come to gloat! Megan Hope, I see you are no longer imprisoned." A voice was heard over the din.  
  
"Voldermort?" Megan asked weakly.  
  
"Is it true? The sleeping princess has awoken at last?" Voldermort questioned. Megan's expression showed defeat. "I see by the look on your face your body still lies in the castle!" A skeleton came to claim the voice that put fear into every child in the hall. Freezing them to the spot. "So Dumbledore left a child in charge. The one who thought she could beat me!" This was a statement rather than a question. Snape came and stood at her side. "Ah my once devoted servant. Now a mere fly in the ointment."  
  
"What do you want Voldermort?" Everyone flinched at his name.  
  
"You back were you belong!" Voldermort shouted angrily.  
  
"Not going happen! Your weak; and I'm not. I'm still as young as the day you entrapped me!" Hope managed to smile.  
  
"You won't be for long!" Voldermort cackled. "Soon you won't even have a body to go to!" And Voldermort left as silently as he came. After a moments silence Hope spoke up;  
  
"Prefects would you kindly take the students to their common rooms. Your teachers will join you shortly to take you to lessons!" Everyone began to file out of the great hall except Harry who finally managed to get to the teachers table.  
  
"Meg- Professor, are you ok?" Harry asked anxiously.  
  
"Yes! I'm fine" Hope answered certainly. Harry could see she was thinking of doing something.  
  
"Your not going after him are you?" Harry asked. Hope didn't answer. "Promise me that you will not go after him!" Harry demanded, Snape watched in the background.  
  
"I can not promise you that!" Hope answered.  
  
"Then promise that you will not go alone!" Harry felt defeated. Hope thought this through.  
  
"I promise!" Hope said assertively.   
  
They didn't see Professor Hope at all for the rest of the week. Harry was worried she was about to do something stupid. Yet he knew she's wait until Dumbledore's funeral and memorial service was out of the way. He was wrong!  
  
It was a beautiful service led by Professor McGonagall; it turned out that she and Dumbledore went to school together. Hagrid howled his way through the Hogwarts song and even Snape showed remorse. Yet Harry knew very well Megan would not have missed that service that was for a man who was like a father to her. So at the end of the service Harry, Ron and Hermione went to see McGonagall;  
  
"Poor dear wouldn't leave her room. I will never forgive Albus for making her head. She's too young!"  
  
"She's 35 years old Minerva!" Snape passed them all and headed for the castle.  
  
"I think we should go and see her Harry!" Hermione advised.  
  
"I do too Harry!" Ron agreed.  
  
"But if she wants to be alone!" McGonagall hesitated.  
  
"It'll be ok professor… It's us!" Harry led Hermione and Ron up to the castle and to Megan's room.  
  
"Professor?" Hermione asked gently knocking on the door. Silence. "I don't like this. She'd answer!"  
  
"Professor Hope! MEGAN! IT'S US!" Ron bellowed. Silence.  
  
"I don't like it either!" Harry mentioned. "Alohomora!" Harry pointed his wand at the door; it flung open. The large room, which was dully light, was empty. The table by the window piled with books. One opened, balancing on top of the mountain of books.  
  
"She's gone after him?" Hermione asked looking around the room. Her cauldron was still bubbling under the heat of the roaring fire. Hermione took it off the heat and smelt it.  
  
"And she's gone alone! She promised me!" Harry kicked the chair.  
  
"We should go to Snape?" Ron said shockingly. "I never thought I'd ever, ever say that!"  
  
"We'll go in a minute!" Harry said looking at the book on the table. "Hermione. Is this the spell she's gonna use?" Hermione read it:  
  
"The milk of human kindness. It's not a spell! It's a potion… deadly, to certain people!"  
  
"What kind of people?" Harry asked.  
  
"You-Know-Who kind of people!" Hermione mentioned. Ron was in one of his rare deep thoughts.  
  
"Potions normally have to be drunk, right?" Ron asked Hermione.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Well doesn't that mean that she has to get very close to him?" Ron asked rhetorically. "We're going to Snape!" Ron ripped the page from the book to Hermione's disgust.  
  
Snape was in his office, his head in his hands. Harry didn't bother knocking; this was no time for pleasantries.  
  
"Look Snape. You don't like me; I don't like you but Megan's in danger! She's made this potion-" Ron handed the page over. "-And she's gone after Voldermort!" Harry sighed; as if half changing his mind. Or knowing he was going to regret what he was about to say. "WE…I need your help!"  
  
"And what can I do?" He asked in a dull tone.  
  
"Break the spell!" Hermione said matter of factly.  
  
"How exactly do I do that?" Snape asked weakly.  
  
"Kiss the lips of the body that lies in the castle!" Hermione explained.  
  
"Me? Kiss her-"  
  
"You're her true love!" Harry became irritated. "My father was trying to protect her so he used a polyjuice potion so you thought-"  
  
"-She was in love with Lupin!" Snape snapped sourly. "Does she know?" Snape asked.  
  
"They did the same to her. You laughed in her face!" Hermione explained.  
  
"Oh look. We haven't got time… What's the quickest way to the castle?" Harry persisted.  
  
"By… Er… Floo powder!" Snape stammered. "Have you got a plan?"  
  
"You kiss Megan! We all live happily ever after! And you treat her good. I don't want you betraying her!" Harry watched Snape pick a box off the shelf. Harry hesitated. "Don't get mad… But I think you should stay here! Just in case- you know, something goes wrong!"  
  
"Be careful. And Harry… Bring Megan home!" Hermione requested.  
  
"I will!" Harry took a handful of Floo power. "Where is it Snape?"  
  
"Laydon tower!" Snape lit the fire.  
  
There was no week waiting line this time. The fire place opened up right in front of the bed where Megan's body lay. Harry thought he could hear a distant voice. Humming or singing somewhere below him. A moment later Snape appeared.  
  
"That potion she made? Will it work?" Harry asked.  
  
"I honestly don't know!" Snape listened. "Can you hear that?"  
  
"Yes!" Harry confirmed walking around the bed to the window. "Down here! Voldermort and-"  
  
"Wormtail!" Snape had come to join him; watching Voldermort and his servant approach the castle.  
  
"But where's Megan?" Just as Harry asked, it was answered.  
  
"I've been waiting for you TOM!" Harry leaned over the edge to see Megan sitting casually on the stone steps. "You seriously believe I'd let you get away with it. Destroying MY body… I need it to live!" She was holding two sets of daggers. "You want it… You fight me for it!" She threw the daggers at Voldermort.  
  
"Don't be stupid Megan!" Snape muttered. "You'll get yourself killed-"  
  
"She can't though can she! She's gonna let him stab her and give him the potion… and kill him." Harry starred at Snape. Trying to figure him out. "Well what are you waiting for? Break the spell!" Harry kept an eye on the Megan below; while Snape took the body of Megan in his arm and kissed her. Only when Harry turned round, there was no familiar girl sitting up embracing Snape. There was a weak Fawkes and a perplexed Snape.   
  
Then came a piecing scream.   
  
Harry ran to the window as Snape ran down the stairs. Megan had been caught off guard and stabbed in the stomach. Again. Only this time she wasn't performing a miracle by healing herself. This time she was mortal. Harry knew Fawkes could save her, but he was too weak to do any good.  
  
Voldermort looked up at Harry and laughed cruelly. "Jupiarrie!" He pointed his wand at Harry. "You'll be next Harry!" Voldermort walked away; a man without a care in the world.  
  
All Harry's energy was seeping away. He had to clutch onto the wall to keep upright.  
  
"Fawkes! Save her please!" Harry begged as he watched Snape cradle his last hope of humanity. Megan! She was telling him something; Her dying request. She took the dagger and dragged it across her palm. She did the same to Snape and put their palms together.   
  
"Fawkes don't let her die!" Harry had never felt so helpless in all his life. "Don't let her die!" Harry murmured collapsing in a heap, conciseness leaving him rapidly.  
  
It was a week before Harry awoke. The loss of Dumbledore and Megan was taking its toll. It was another week before Harry was aware of his surroundings and was allowed visitors.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione asked uncertainly.  
  
"Yea!" He answered weakly.  
  
"Oh Harry you're Ok!" Hermione wept.  
  
"Snape… How's Snape?" Harry, for the first time in his life was worried for Snape.  
  
"He's a wreck. Hasn't slept for two weeks!" Ron said.  
  
"How do you know he hasn't slept? He's told you?"  
  
"No! He's been looking after Megan. He hasn't even been in lessons" Hermione explained.  
  
"Her funeral? He's been looking after her funeral?"  
  
"Harry… She' alive!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
As soon as Harry could, he went down to Megan's room. Snape was there, paler than ever; dark circles under his eyes. Megan was asleep looking very ill. Yet she looked peaceful.  
  
"How is she?" Harry asked making his way into the room.  
  
"Lucky!" Snape said. "The phoenix almost died trying to save her. The wounds still angry!" Snape looked longingly at her. "She will never be as strong as she was… Won't be picking fights with any more… bullies!" Snape couldn't find the words to describe Voldemort. Snape washed his hands in the bowl. "I need to thank you… for bringing her back to me."  
  
"Just keep your word! That's all I want-."  
  
"You talking about me?" Megan awoke with a smile. Stretching like a cat.  
  
"I'm sorry. Did we wake you?" Snape rushed to her side.  
  
"No you didn't… And anyway, I've had 20 years of sleep. I want to make up the living part!" She held his hand. "Harry! Come here. I want to ask you something. Ron and Hermione filled me in on what's happened at your Aunt and Uncle's. Would you like to spend your summer with me…? With us?" She looked at Snape. He nodded.  
  
"Really?! Oh wow I'd love to- No. You two need to catch up. The last two weeks?" Harry asked.  
  
"Count on it." Megan laughed.  
  
"Megan?" Harry asked. "Why did you go alone without telling anyone? You promised me you wouldn't!"  
  
"I didn't go alone. I had Fawkes. He's been protecting me for 20 years. I was never alone!"  
  
So on his last day at Hogwarts he left the happiest boy in the world, safe in the knowledge that this summer would be the shortest and most bearable holiday at the Dursley's. 


End file.
